


Between

by xiuchenlay



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Hyung Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuchenlay/pseuds/xiuchenlay
Summary: All Jongdae has to do is be good for his hyungs to reward him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 146
Collections: Down to Business





	Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HunnieDae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/gifts), [Lolistar92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/gifts), [dejakyu (dietsoba)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietsoba/gifts), [XiuChen4Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuChen4Ever/gifts), [unnieunnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnieunnie/gifts).

> So um I wrote a threesome? In less than 1k? Can’t believe I did it honestly. It was really hard. Here it is, hope you enjoy.

The slap, of Minseok’s hips against the skin of his ass—slapped red and raw by Baekhyun’s pretty hand—has Jongdae groaning and twisting his fingers in the sheets. The sensation borders on too much, on this side of pleasure-pain. When Minseok brings down his hand too, smaller than Baekhyun’s but no less powerful, Jongdae’s mind goes blank as the scales tipped. 

“_ Hyung _ ! Hyung— _ fuckfuck _,” He all but wails as the stinging pain lights his nerves aflame but then Minseok is fucking into him again, so, so nicely, cockhead dragging over his prostate and he’s lost as pleasure rushes through him. “Please,” he gasps.

“Please what Dae?” Baekhyun dulcet tenor causes a shiver to crawl down his spine. Slim, pretty fingers push Jongdae’s jaw upwards until he’s looking at Baekhyun. He runs his thumb along Jongdae’s bottom lip, dipping it slightly into his mouth.

“Let me—” He cuts off with a choked sound, “Let me _ cum, please _.”

His cock is aching, dripping onto the sheets between his legs after having been brought to the edge then denied time after time. At the request, Baekhyun raises his gaze to meet Minseok’s, communicating nonverbally. It’s an unspoken rule of theirs that Minseok calls the shots. Baekhyun might seem in control of a situation but they all know that it’s their eldest hyung that has the final say. Jongdae, while it takes a lot for him to admit it, just likes it when his hyungs focus on him.

Another slap to his ass, lighter this time, more of a warning yet it still makes him hiss. 

“Stop being greedy Jongdae-ah,” Minseok tuts, slightly breathless but composed because Minseok is nothing less than put together the majority of the time and Baekhyun and Jongdae are greedy, greedy, so fucking greedy too for moments when he loses that goddamn composure. “Baekhyun hasn’t even cum yet. You’ll have your turn.”

Jongdae wonders if his turn will come before his dick finally turns blue and falls off. He goes to say exactly that but is stopped by the head of a cock pressing against his lips.

“Open up,” Baekhyun says, all cheek, wiping his precum over curled lips. Jongdae raises a brow but opens up all the same and soon his mouth his filled with a thick cock. He’s sucked Baekhyun off plenty of times, is used to the weight of him in his mouth, the taste, the length of him but the force of Minseok’s thrusts have him rocking forward much too quickly. He gags from the suddenness but is offered no reprieve as Baekhyun holds the back of his head and starts fucking his mouth. 

Choking, he has no choice but to force himself to get used to it as he's fucked from both ends. Minseok grips at his hips with bruising strength, fucking him with long, deep thrusts that push the air from his lungs and makes him see stars. Involuntary tears leak down Jongdae’s cheeks as his throat is tested to limit and Baekhyun wipes one away.

“So pretty Dae,” He says, voice strained and fucked out. All Jongdae can do is peer up at him from beneath long, wet lashes. “So pretty and good for your hyungs. Only we get to see you like this—taking two cocks, like you were made for it.”

Baekhyun traces over where Jongdae’s lips are stretched around his cock and Jongdae feels his stomach swoop in an odd mix of shame and pride.

“Our pretty little maknae,” Minseok croons, petting down Jongdae’s side and Jongdae feels the touch sink into his skin like a brand. “Make Baekhyunnie cum and we’ll reward you.”

Jongdae groans in acknowledgement. For Minseok hyung, he’d do anything. If there’s one thing he’s good at, it’s sucking cock but specifically Baekhyun’s cock since they’ve been hooking up even predebut. He knows how to flutter his tongue, how to swallow so his throat flutters around it, how to make it get sloppy and messy just how Baekhyun likes it. It ruins Baekhyun when spit leaks down his chin, when tears track down his face, a debauched mess he created. 

Neither Minseok nor Jongdae are surprised when Baekhyun is throwing his head back with a guttural groan and coming into Jongdae’s mouth. 

“Don’t swallow,” He pants as he pulls out and Jongdae doesn’t even have time to process the order before Baekhyun is pulling him up and licking into his mouth. Minseok shifts so to support Jongdae’s weight now that he’s not on his hands and knees as Baekhyun sucks his own cum off Jongdae’s tongue, licks the corner of his curled mouth where some leaked. 

“Please, please,” Jongdae gasps out, head spinning as Baekhyun trails his tongue along his jaw.

“He was good Baek,” Minseok says, pressings kisses to Jongdae’s shoulder and that’s all the permission Baekhyun needs to wrap his hand around Jongdae’s weeping cock and jerk him off. Jongdae moans, throwing his head back and clawing at Baekhyun’s shoulder blades as Minseok switches things up to a slow, deep grind that has him curling his toes. 

It doesn’t take much more for Jongdae to come undone, sandwiched between his two hyungs, their sweaty bodies pressed close and too warm. He spills into Baekhyun’s hand with a whimper, body going taut and then finally slumps onto Baekhyun. Minseok follows, setting his teeth into Jongdae’s shoulder and filling him with his cum. 

Jongdae shudders as Minseok pulls out, throat going dry at the following feeling of cum leaking out of him. Baekhyun lies them both down, resting Jongdae on his chest as Minseok pads off to the bathroom for water and a wet washcloth, never one to leave a mess.

Once he’s somewhat clean and hydrated, Minseok spoons Jongdae and he falls asleep like that: well fucked, well loved, and between his two boyfriends. 


End file.
